¿Infiel?
by Blankilla
Summary: Edward cree que Bella le ha sido infiel. ¿Pero de verdad la inocente Bella le ha engañado? ¿O hay una historia detrás de todo? ¿Cómo se vengará Edward de la "infidelidad" de su novia? Lemmon.


**Todo lo que reconozcais no es mío.**

**Este one-shot se lo dedicó a mi amiga Pat, que se creía que no era capaz de escribir un lemmon en alguna historia xD**

Me levanté con lentitud del escritorio.

Hace veinte minutos que mi preciosa novia debía de estar conmigo, ya que habíamos quedado en mi apartamento. ¡Y aún no llegaba! Ella no solía llegar tarde...

Me dirigí a la ventana de mi cuarto, y aburrido de esperar, me dispuse a observar la calle en la que se encontraba mi piso. El barrio en el que vivía era bastante tranquilo. No solía ocurrir nada fuera de lo común ya que los que vivían por aquí eran demasiado "ricachones" para hacer un escándalo.

Hasta que fijé mi vista en la calle de enfrente. Contemplé divertido como un coche de cristales tintados que estaba aparcado en la zona más oscura de la calle (lejos de las farolas que alumbraban la noche) se mercía de una forma muy poco inocente. Seguro que una pareja acaramelada se encontraba compartiendo una noche de pasión alocada.

Ya me disponía a apartarme de la ventana y llamar a mi novia cuando la puerta de aquel coche se abrió y dio paso a una chica hermosa de pelo castaño. Su ropa desordenada y su peinado revuelto me dio a entender que mi hipótesis de la parejita era cierta. Un revolcón en el coche, qué típico.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y un dolor inmeso me invadió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No decía que me amaba? ¿A caso es que ella estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo?

Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándome de mis dolorosos pensamientos. Miré por la mirilla para saber quién era.

Como supuse. Era la castaña del coche azul oscuro de la calle. Mi novia. Bella.

Decidí no desmostrar ninguno de mis sentimientos y actuar como si no hubiese visto nada. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella con el pelo ahora recogido en una coleta y su ropa casi impecable.

-Hola Edward- dijo con la voz un poco débil. Si hubiese sido otro día le preguntaría el por qué estaba así o como mínimo un "¿estás bien?" Pero ya no me importaba lo que le ocurriese.

-Pasa-dije fríamente. Debía esforzarme si quería que no se diese cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. Ella pasó algo extrañada y nerviosa.

-Tengo que decirte algo... pero no te alteres ¿vale?- dijo después de sentarse en el sillón de mi salón. Una ira interna me invadió, ¿es qué acaso me va a confesar que me había puestos los cuernos? ¿Tendría tanto morro de restregarmelo por la cara antes de terminar con nuestra relación? Un sentimiento de venganza y de propiedad me embargó. Por mucho que la amase me había hecho mucho daño. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentase odiarla, sabía que nunca volvería a amar a una mujer como lo hice con ella y también sabía que su pérdida me dolería más que nada, incluso que su engaño.

En apenas un segundo me senté en el sofá junto a ella y pegué mis labios a los suyos. Le besé de forma necesitada y furiosa, uniendo nuestras lenguas de froma brusca.

Un pensamiento egoísta hizo que mi cuerpo la quisiese tener una vez más, como una despedida. O como una forma de pensar en que ella me perteneció por completo antes de dejarla en brazos de otro. Esa sería mi venganza, la utilizaría como ella lo hizo conmigo.

Ella se sorprendió de mi beso brusco, pero casi inmediatamente me respondió. Nuestras lenguas se unían en una pasional danza sin fin mientras que mis manos empezaban a tocar su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor, pero nunca había sido tan brusco con ella. Mi beso era demasiado furioso y posesivo y mis manos apretaban su cuerpo hacia el mío en un vago intento de retenerla conmigo. Contra todo pronóstico, a ella le pareció gustar esto y gimió levemente.

Empujé su ligero cuerpo sobre el mío, sentándola a horcajadas sobre mi cadera, haciendole sentir hasta qué punto estaba excitado.

-Edward- gimió sobre mi boca. Aparté mis labios de los suyos y los dirigí hacia su cuello. Lo mordí fuertemente, haciendo que se extremeciese. Mía, susurraba mi mente, mortificándome. _Edward, contrólate ella te ha engañado_. La cogí en mis brazos y me levanté del sofá, estampándonos cotra la pared. Ella (aún subida a mis caderas) se merció buscando un poco de fricción. Evité soltar un gemido que casi se escapa de mi boca. Ella sabía cómo volverme loco.

Levanté el borde de su camiseta y se la quité rápidamente. Acaricié la piel expuesta. Una de mis manos se dirigió a su fina cintura mientras que la otra iba a su pecho. La mano de la cintura bajó hasta su pantalón pasando por la sensible piel de su barriga. Bella, en un desesperado intento de ir más rápido, rompió los botones de mi camisa y me la quitó. Acarició mis hombros y fuertes brazos para luego dirigirse a mis pectorales y abdominales.

Mientras tanto yo presionaba su centro a través de su pantalón, haciendo que se restregase contra mi mano. Quería recordarla así, suplicándome para que la haga mía. Mi otra mano consiguió desabrochar su sujetador, que saltó a la otra punta de la habitación en apenas un segundo. Bajé mi boca que aún seguía en su cuello hasta su pecho, rozando con mi lengua una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Sus pezones se endurecieron ante el doble tacto, mi boca en uno y mi mano en otro.

Un trueno sonó haciendo vibrar las ventanas, provocando que nos sobresaltásemos un poco. La lluvia empezó a caer a borbotones, produciendo un ruido que hacía nuestro acto más íntimo si eso fuese posible. Dirigí la mano hacia el interruptor que sabía que debía estar por allí y apagué la luz, haciendo que la estancia quedase a oscuras excepto por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Edward, por favor deja de jugar-me dijo en un gemido. La bajé de mi cuerpo y me agaché para quitarle los pantalones junto a su ropa interior. Acaricié sus piernas empezando por su tobillo y lentamente las desplacé por sus gemelos, pantorrilla y muslos. Me paré en su cadera cuando ya estuve de nuevo a su altura y la apreté a mi para besarla con desenfreno. Ella desabrochó mis pantalones y los bajó como pudo hasta las rodillas. Me quité el resto de lo que quedaba de ropa quedando tan desnudo como ella. El beso seguía y seguía. Nuestras lenguas provocaban un extraño cosquilleo en nuestro bajo vientre. Bella se agarró a mi cuello y de un salto se subió a mis caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozasen. Gemimos a unísono. La agarré por la cintura y la presioné nuevamente con la fría pared, pero esta vez con cuidado. Una de mis manos bajaron entre medias de nuestros cuerpos y tocaron su otra zona erógena. Me encantaba el pequeño salto que siempre realizaba al tocar su clítoris. Mientras jugueteaba un poco con ella, Bella solo podía genir y jadear.

-Edward, te necesito- su voz ronca me excitó más si eso era posible y de una sola estocada entré en su interior. Bella gimió más alto de lo normal mientras que yo dejé mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro para evitar demostrar algún signo de debilidad. Empecé a moverme en su interior pero no pude evitar pensar que ella había estado con otro de la misma manera que lo estaba ahora conmigo. Decidí guardarme esos pensamientos para luego y mantuve mi expresión lo más neutral posible, como si este acto no me afectase en absoluto, mientras que en mi interior mi cuerpo gritaba de placer.

Me moví al principio muy lentamente, torturándonos lo más posible y alargando el acto. Mis embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y fuerte al rato y el placer que nos consumía nos estallaría en cualquier momento. Oía como gemía cuando acariciaba su clítoris mientras la penetraba, pero yo no artículaba sonido alguno, aunque sintiese el mismo placer que ella.

Aumenté el ritmo y noté como sus paredes me aprisionaban y sus gemidos subían de volumen.

-Edward... no puedo...- mordí su cuello nuevamente, provocando que un gran espasmo recorriese su cuerpo. Sus paredes se tensaron cuando llegó al climax y gritó mi nombre como nunca lo había hecho. Mi climax llegó casi de inmediato, provocándome tal placer que no pude evitar que un débil gemido saliese de mis labios.

Ella cayó rendida sobre mi, sin fuerzas para sostenerse con sus brazos. Como yo no me encontraba en mejor estado me senté en el sofá aún dentro de ella. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y el corazón parecía querer salirse de nuestro cuerpo. Que irónico que la última vez que tuviésemos sexo fuese la mejor de todas, era como si nuestros cuerpos no quisiesen separarse y nos demostrasen lo mucho que nos podríamos compenetrar.

Cuando mi respiración volvió a la normalidad salí de ella y me dispuse a vestirme mientras encendía la luz. Eso la dejo algo shockeada al principio pero decidió hacer lo mismo que yo. Normalmente, después de hacer el amor solíamos quedarnos juntos, dormir o como mucho repetir la acción. Pero debía ser realista, ella no me amaba y me sentía muy dolido como para perdonarla. A lo mejor si ella de verdad me quiere y me asegurase que me será fiel, podría a llegar a perdonarla algún día..._ No Edward, deja de esperanzarte, ella no te quiere. Tú no engañas a la persona que amas._

Esperé a que terminase de vestirse. Cuando terminó me miró con cara preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo con voz débil.

-Quiero que cortemos- le respondí fríamente. Ella se quedó pálida y completamente en shock.

-¿Qué?

-Que quiero terminar contigo, Isabella.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó entrecortadamente mientras que gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- ¿Y qué pasa con lo que acabamos de hacer?

-Tómatelo como una despedida.

-¿Por qué?-repitió.

-Sé que me engañaste-le dije indiferente, como si eso no me afectase lo más mínimo. Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-Y-yo no... ¡yo no te engañé!

-Mira Bella, dejémoslo así ¿vale? Sé lo que vi. Además no es que me importe mucho la verdad- ella abrió más los ojos si eso fuese posible y me miró dolida como si le acabase de dar una bofetada. Las lágrimas salieron con más intensidad. Con lentitud se dirigió al sofá para coger su bolso y después fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y cuando estaba a medio cerrar dijo con voz rota:

-Yo no te engañé, aunque no me creas yo soy incapaz de hacerte algo así- y cerró fuertemente, dejándome a mi con el corazón hecho trizas y lágrimas surcando mis mejillas. La máscara de frialdad había desaparecido junto al amor de mi vida por esa puerta.

Me senté en el sofá con cansancio y empecé a pensar en su última frase. _Yo no te engañé, aunque no me creas yo soy incapaz de hacerte algo así. _¿Acaso todo había sido un error?Si me hubiesen dicho la semana pasada que mi dulce Bella me iba a engañar, me hubiese reído en toda su cara. ¿Era ella capaz de engañarme? ¿De verdad me amaba? ¿Por qué no le había dado el beneficio de la duda? _Edward, tú mismo vistes como salía de ese coche de cristales empañados con la ropa desarreglada, ¿qué estaría haciendo sino? ¿Jugar a dar saltitos?_ Si, saltitos, pero no de una forma inocente.

**Bella POV**

Aún no podía creerme lo que me estaba pasando. Hoy era el peor día de mi vida. Mi mundo estaba hecho trizas y mi corazón se quebraba cada vez que daba un paso más a la salida del edificio del que antes era mi novio.

Abrí la puerta del edificio y salí a la calle sin importarme la débil lluvia. Pero me paré casi de inmediato. Allí, junto a la puerta de un coche azul bastante conocido para mi, había una figura oscura.

Flashback

-Gracias por traerme, no sé que hubiese pasado si no llegases a aparecer en aquella carretera- dije con una mano en la puerta para abrirla.

-No te preocupes Bella, a cualquiera le pudiese haber pasado-dijo con voz un poco burlona.

-Sí claro, a cualquiera ¡solo yo puedo tener tan mala suerte de que se me acabase la gasolina del coche en medio de una carretera casi desértica!-Él rió fuertemente-bueno Philp, gracias, si necesitas algo avísame ¿ok?- abrí la puerta del coche milímetros pero una mano más rápida que yo la cerró.

-La verdad Bella es que si necesito algo, ¿te importa si te robo unos minutos de estar con tu novio?-Yo me encogí de hombros, no me iba a pasar nada por unos minutos. Me giré levemente para mirarlo y quedamos muy cerca, ya que él aún tenía puesta su mano en la cerradura de la puerta. Escuché un ruido, pero lo dejé pasar.

-Bella, sabes que estoy saliendo con tu madre ¿no?- asentí extrañada por la pregunta- pero hay veces que necesito algo más... cómo decirlo... yo soy más jven que ella ¿no?- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi cara. Me tensé un poco, esta situación no me estaba gustando.-pues yo necesito algo más... adecuado para mi edad.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- dije con voz fría, él sonrió y se me abalanzó.

Noté como los labios del que era mi padrastro se juntaban con los míos. Mi primera reacción fue quedarme helada, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que pasaba empecé a dar patadas y manotazos a diestro y siniestro. Desgraciadamente él era más fuerte que yo y con una sola mano amordazó las mías. Se colocó encima mía y yo empecé a desesperarme. Su roce me daba asco y su beso me axfisiaba. Le mordí la lengua fuertemente, haciendo que se separase de mi por segundos, en los que intenté gritar, pero su otra mano me tapó la boca.

-Cállate zorra-me abrió las piernas y se situó entre ellas, empezando a moverse para crear fricción mientras me tocaba por todas partes. Arañé, mordí y empujé por doquier pero nada parecía surtir efecto. Cuando ya casi estaba perdiendo la esperanza él se levantó un poco para bajarse los pantalones, cosa que aproveché para darle una patada certera en todas sus partes. Gimió de dolor y yo intenté abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada con seguro. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Quité el seguro y salí corriendo de ese coche no sin antes oír la voz de él:

-Como le digas algo a alguien te juro que tu noviecito pagará las consecuencias.

Después de eso me había dirigido directamente a la casa de Edward. Me arregué un poco para que no me viese en ese estado. No sabía aún si se lo iba a decir o no. Tenía miedo y la amenaza de ese tipo me hacía temblar. Edward me abrió la puerta y en ese momento decidí decírselo todo. Philp no debía de salir impune de esta.

-Tengo que decirte algo... pero no te alteres ¿vale?- no quería que saliese disparado a buscar al cabrón de mi padastro, lo mejor sería llamar a mi padre, que por suerte era policía. Pero cuando sentí sus labios en los míos como si me necesitase, me olvidé de todo. ¿Cómo te puedes olvidar de que casi te violan? Os preguntaréis. Fácil, si alguna vez encontráis un chico como Edward Cullen comprenderéis mi punto de vista.

Sus labios parecían querer borrar todo rastro del beso del otro hombre y sus caricias hacían que mi cuerpo hirviese. Hicimos el amor como nunca antes, mentiría si dijese que no fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, aunque me parció muy raro lo callado que se encontraba.

Pero todo lo bueno acaba y cuando me dijo que quería terminar conmigo con aquella indiferencia se me rompió el corazón.

Fin flashback

Era estúpida, al menos debía de haberle dicho antes de irme que un idiota me quería violar. Aunque ahora mismo solo podía hacer una cosa. Correr. Obligué a mi cuerpo ir lo más rápido posible. Tenía que escapar de aquella persona enferma. Oí sus pasos mucho más rápidos que los míos y sentí como me atrapaban por la cintura. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, con la pequeña esperanza de que alguien me oyese.

**Edward POV**

Soy gilipollas, cuernudo y encima domado. ¿Dónde queda mi orgullo de hombre herido? Junto al sofá de mi casa.¿Y dónde me encuentro yo? Bajando las escaleras de mi edificio como si la vida dependiese de ello. Lo más posible es que ella me hubiese engañado y ahora mismo se lo estaría pasando bomba con su amiguito... pero algo dentro de mi me dice que tengo que ir a por ella aunque luego salga más lastimado aún. Tampoco me iba a quedar con la duda de si ella me engañó o no.

Un gritó ensordecedor rompió el silencio por un momento.

-Bella-susurré. Y corrí como nunca lo he hecho. Salí a la calle y vi como un hombre se llevaba a una chica a un callejón que como yo muy bien sabía, no tenía salida. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia allí y lo más sigiloso posible. Lo que vi allí me dejó petrificado por milésimas de segundo. Mi Bella se encontraba en el suelo, forcejeando contra un hombre demasiado fuerte para ella y amenazada por una navaja en su cuello.

-Cállate si no quieres que te raje en dos- como respuesta ella le escupió en la cara, cosa que hizo que el hombre apretase más el cuchillo y le tapase la boca con otra mano- veo que tu vida no te importa mucho, pero qué me dices si el que sufre es tu querido novio, tengo muchos contactos y con solo una llamadita de mi móvil puedo hacer que el día menos pensado alguien le pegué un tiro en la nuca- ella abrió mucho los ojos e inmediatamente dejó de forcejear. Actué en un impulso y me lancé sobre el capullo que quería aprovecharse de Bella. Le pegué un puñetazo que seguramente le rompió la nariz.

-Tú- dije cuando reconocí al hombre, Philp. Por un momento me distraje, dándole la oportunidad de que me atacase con la navaja. El cuchillo me rozó el costado pero gracias a mis reflejos pude evitar que me apuñalase. La lucha era equilibrada, él tenía su cuchillo y yo era el más joven y fuerte, por lo que un puñetazo en toda la cara, después de una patada en la mano donde tenía la navaja, lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Le di una patada en todo el estómago para que se quedase quietecito mientras yo llamaba a la policía. Cogí el cinturón de su pantalón caro y le até las manos solo por si acaso recuperaba la conciencia.

Entonces me fije en Bella, ella estaba aovillada, abrazándose a si misma y con la cara llena de lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella despacio ya que no quería asustarla y me agaché a su altura.La acurruqué entre mis brazos y dejé que llorase hasta desahogarse.

-Creí que te haría daño.Él me intentó atacar antes en su coche, quise decírtelo pero...- un nuevo sollozo le impedió seguir. La apreté más contra mi mientras que una ola de alivio y furia me embargó por parte iguales. Alivio porque ella nunca me engañó y furia por aquel hombre y por yo haber sido tan cabrón con ella.

-Perdón Bella, yo solo te vi salir de aquel coche con la ropa y el pelo revuelto. Yo pensé que...- dije en voz queda, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Eso da igual, total no es que te importase mucho ¿no?- replicó dolida.

-Bella, yo... tuve celos, pensé que habías estado con otro tío engañándome y pensé que me ibas a dejar... me desquité contigo, me precipité y te puedo asegurar que sufrí yo más diciéndote esas palabras que tú escucharlas. Te amo Bella y aunque no quieras volver conmigo yo te seguiré amand...

Sus labios hicieron que parase de hablar. Se movían necesitados como si quisiese olvidarse de todo lo malo que ha pasado.

-Te perdono, pero si creías que te había engañado ¿por qué vinistes a por mí después?- yo sonreí de lado.

-Algo me decía que debía darte un voto de confianza. Aparte de que deseperadamente buscaba alguna excusa para pensar que tú no me engañabas.

Volvió a besarme, pero con más ternura. Se escucharon los coches de policía a lo lejos y después de unas charlas con alguna que otra persona sobre el intento de violación, nos dirigimos a mi casa para reconciliarnos mutuamente...

**¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os guste porque es mi primer lemmon y me ha costado bastante... Tenía esta loca idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho y creo que más o menos a quedado bien (o eso dice mi mejor amiga)**

**Pero de todas formas ella no es imparcial, por lo que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión... **

**Por ejemplo a mi lo que más me gustó es que Edward creyese en ella aunque todo pareciese que de verdad le ponía los cuernos... (claro que mi opinión tampoco cuenta mucho xD)**

**¿me dejais algún rewiew para alegrarme el día?**

**bss de blankilla**


End file.
